Enokiton
A simple gnome fishing and farming community, the peace and safety here make most the inhabitants comfortable and complacent. = Enokiton Character Guide = * Personality: Complacent, dismissive, hard working. * Appearance: Practical * Height and Weight Modifiers: +5 lbs. * Accent: Cornish * Names: ** Sir Names: Tend to be fishing or farming related * Common Classes: Commoner * Stat Options: +1 Con, -1 Str * Class Skill Options (choose two): Handle Animal, Knowledge (local), Knowledge (nature), Profession (fisherman, or farmer), Swim * Language Options: Aquan * Bonus Feats: Well Fed (+4 to resist diseases), Boat Hopper (+4 to Acrobatics on boats), Farm Raised (+2 Knowledge (nature), and Handle Animal) Mundane Items to But in Enokiton * Blanket 2 sp 1 lb.1 * Backpack, masterwork 50 gp 4 lbs.1 * Block and tackle 5 gp 5 lbs. * Shovel 2 cp 3 lbs. * Signal horn 1 gp 2 lbs. * String or twine (50 feet) 1 cp 1/2 lb. * Tent, small 10 gp 15 lbs.1 * Tent, medium 15 gp 20 lbs.1 * Tent, large 30 gp 40 lbs.1 * Tent, pavilion 100 gp 50 lbs.1 * Whistle 5 cp — * Whistle, silent 2 sp * Balancing pole 8 sp 12 lbs. * Bear trap 2 gp 10 lbs. Skills and Tools * Anvil 5 gp 40 lbs. * Saw 4 cp 2 lb * Sawback sword +5 gp — Special Substances * Scent cloak 20 gp 2 lbs. 20 * Kaava musk 40 gp 1/2 lb. 20 * Keros oil 5 gp — 15 Mounts, Pets, and Related Gear * Animal harness 2 gp 2 lbs. * Pony, heavy war 300 gp 1,200 lbs. * Pony, heavy 200 gp 1,000 lbs. * Pony, light war 110 gp 900 lbs. * Pony, light 75 gp 600 lbs. * Animal harness 2 gp 2 lbs. * Bat 5 gp 1 lb. * Bat, Uskwood 50 gp 2 lbs. * Cage, Diminutive or Fine 10 gp 2 lbs. * Cage, Huge 60 gp 960 lbs. * Cage, Large 30 gp 240 lbs. * Cage, Small or Medium 15 gp 60 lbs. * Cage, Tiny 2 gp 5 lbs. * Canary 4 cp 9 oz. * Cat 3 cp 8 lbs. Cat, * Osirion wise–eye 6 gp 8 lbs. * Dog, combat-trained 25 gp 90 lbs. * Dog, riding 150 gp 120 lbs. * Dog sled 20 gp 300 lbs. * Donkey rat 1 gp 50 lbs * Falcon 40 gp 20 lbs. * Falconry gauntlet 10 gp 1 lb. * Hawk 18 gp 20 lbs. * Fox, heavy war 300 gp 1,200 lbs. * Fox, heavy 200 gp 1,000 lbs. * Fox, light war 110 gp 900 lbs. * Fox, light 75 gp 600 lbs. * Lizard 5 cp 2 oz. * Lizard, Nex gecko 12 gp 4 oz. * Monkey 3 gp 5 lbs. * Owl 10 gp 1 lb. * Owl, Verduran 20 gp 1 lb. * Pack animal, donkey/mule 8 gp 600 lbs. * Pack animal, ox 15 gp 1 ton * Pack animal, yak 24 gp 2 tons * Rat 1 cp 1 lb. * Rat, blue 1 gp 1 lb. * Rat, dire 5 gp 50 lbs. * Raven 2 gp 3 lbs. * Snake, constrictor 5 gp 60 lbs. * Snake, viper 5 gp 10 oz. * Stirge 20 gp 1 lb. * Toad 2 cp 7 oz. * Toad, vision 10 gp 5 oz. * Weasel 2 gp 8 oz. Food, Drink, and Lodging * Caydenbrew 5 cp/mug 1/2 lb. * Coffee 1 cp/cup 1/2 lb. * Corentyn wine 15 gp/bottle 1/2 lb. * Dwarven stout 2 cp/mug 1/2 lb. * Grog 2 cp/mug 1/2 lb. * Kahve 2 cp/cup 1/2 lb. Herbs and Plants * Belladonna 2 gp — * Clear ear 15 gp — * Flayleaf 20 gp 2 lbs. * Garlic 1 sp 1 lb. * Holly — — * Mistletoe — — * Pesh 20 gp — * Shoanti barbarian chew 1 gp — * Tobacco 1 gp 2 lbs. * Wolfsbane 5 sp — Normal Magic Items to Buy in Enokiton Wondrous Items * Aquatic cummerbund (2,600 gp)